5 Years Later
by Mr.IMutatedIntoABeast
Summary: Logan's returned to the institute after 5 years of thinking, fighting and attempting a vacation away from all the noise. When her returns though he's suprised to find that everyone's grown, one teenager in particular catches his eye...my first fan-fic!


I looked at the young woman standing before me and blinked. How could this be the same teenager that drove me insane a mere five years ago? I'd left for a long needed vacation from the institute and had returned to find a group of people I had surely never met before. None surprised me more than her…"Half-pint?" The familiar scowl that had alighted on her face many times before reappeared, allowing me to relax.

"Oh come on Mr. Logan I think I've grown a bit more in the last five years." Well she certainly had, this girl that I'd painstakingly trained and grown to hold affections for had developed into a beauty. Her silky brown hair hung in waves down her back, the pony tail I was so used to had disappeared and left her with a striking appearance rather than her preppy school prefect look. Her figure had taken on gorgeous curves that I was sure had a few dozen boys drooling after if not more. Refusing to give away any emotion I lifted an eyebrow and turned to the rest of the group that had gathered. There were a few new faces who I frowned at when I realised I'd be forced to train them, and of course the original group of annoying teens I'd put up with…five year ago. They were all there, the blue fuzz ball, shades, Jean, spikes, Rogue and oh finally someone my own age, Storm.

"Charles did say that you'd be showing up soon. You're room's all ready and I take it you'll start training again today?" I gave a gruff grunt and tossed the small shoulder bag I'd been carrying for the entire trip across my shoulder.

"Never did miss anything that one…you lot had better be warmed up by the time I'm ready. Need to see just how lazy you've all been without me. " The new mutants looked worried while the others…held small smiles.

"Same old Wolverine ja?" laughing they all scrammed to their respective rooms before I'd reached my own…or at least I thought they all had.

"We missed you…we've all been training really hard so we could surprise you when you finally rocked up." One hand resting on the door handle I looked up at the leaning woman, once again shocked at how much she'd…developed.

"Well don't start spreading this around but yeah…I guess I missed you noisy brats too." With a quick smile she like the rest of the others had run to her room, phasing through the door as her talent allowed. Once inside I let out a groan against the door…_five years_…

The danger room was set up to a much higher level than I'd assumed they were on, guess half-pint wasn't kidding about them kicking it up a notch. I watched the group from the darkness of the trees and noticed to my dismay that she was already with someone, in fact quite a few of the group were in set couples. Jean and shades had finally gotten together while Rogue and one of the new mutants were sharing a few quiet moments. Half-pint or Kitty now I guess was with another newbie…a messy black haired, skinny thing with glasses. I almost laughed when I saw him, how something as pathetic looking as that ended up with her I'll never know. I smirked when I thought of all the fun ways I could help him reach his err…full potential on the field. Feeling suddenly cheerful I made my way towards the group and didn't even blink when Kurt transported himself between Kitty and the good for nothing-new mutant.

"Uh-oh he's smiling…since when has training ever been fun when he smiles?" A few nervous laughs agreed with Spike's astute comment, little did they know that my true strength was expressly aimed at the black haired newbie.

"Well as Kitty has kindly pointed out to me earlier you've all been training very hard…so I'd say we'd all be having a LOT of fun." The buzzer sounded in the distance and a projectile rushed to meet us in mere seconds, releasing my claws I sawed whatever was shot into four pieces. "When I call your name, duel me here. The rest of you just try to survive, I may have raised the level just a little bit. Shadowcat you first." The brunette much like her name suggested gracefully walked across towards me. With a small smile she attacked, much faster than I'd expected. I blocked her and started my own rain of blows.

"Impressed yet?" _Very...and your fighting skill is pretty good too._

"Hardly, ask me again in another five years." Feinting a right dodge she executed a brilliant scissor kick, managing to land a blow to my face. While I unfroze from the shock of actually being hit she gasped for air all the while still looking intently at me. I touched the sore spot on my cheek and smirked at her. "Now that you've shown your ability I'm going to go all out." I tackled the girl and rolled with her down the sandy hill, narrowly missing projectiles and laser beams. When we'd reached zero velocity again, I had her under me…_perfect. _I knew it was wrong but I took her in all the same. Her hair was messy and stuck to her face, sticky with sweat, her heavy breathing drew my attention to her exquisite assets, most probably soft and white as the rest of her skin was. A sudden hunger filled me as I had the dazed girl pinned to the ground, lowering my head I skimmed her neck with my nose praying she didn't wake yet and finally reached her ear. In a husky whisper I woke her, thrilled at her reaction. A pink blush coloured her cheeks as she took in my close proximity.

"Wolverine?" A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth but I had a will as strong as my claws and it stayed as a frown.

"I think you lost half-pint, go get me your boyfriend and try to stay awake for the rest of the exercise." She looked sad for a moment before confusion set in her features.

"Umm…sorry but what boyfriend?" _How many guys does this girl have with her to forget one?_

"Scrawny, black haired guy." She laughed aloud, which made me lose concentration and fall on her completely. Instead of phasing straight through me she let me fall on her, forcing a gasp to escape her lips as she took on my full body mass. Before I could spring away and let her breath, her deliciously long legs wrapped themselves around my own. Going directly on instinct I groaned and attacked her lips taking in her sweet taste and gently nibbling her lower lip for access to beyond. When she obliged another battle took place between our tongues. My hands pushed against the ground sending us into a torque motion until she was above me. She sat up, straddling me as I gazed at her eyes, they were hungry like a wild cat…my wild cat. Propped up on my elbows, one hand reached out to pull at the zipper of her jumpsuit. I liked her new uniform; it suited her new style and made imagining her breasts a whole lot easier. Cleavage fully visible, I didn't have to imagine what they looked like any longer. Starting from her collarbone I traced a line along the contours of her upper body, ending at her hard nipples, held constrictively under her bra and suit. She bent towards me, riding up along my body so my mouth was directly below her gorgeous mounds. I put my core muscles to work as I rose and kissed her chest, lifting my head to continue the long trail back to her collar bone. Her hand flew to my pants' zipper and started to pull, that's when realisation hit me. As if my eyes had finally opened I pushed her off, breathing heavily at what I'd almost done.

"Logan?"

"Go back to the others Kitty. You're battle here is done." Confusion and hurt filled her eyes as she phased through me and ran. _Idiot…you hurt her…_Sighing I rose up and called for the next mutant. _Well at least I don't have to kill the black haired boy._

**Dun dun dun! R and R if you like, this is my first fanfic after all : )**


End file.
